Machista Insignificante
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Kendall es un perro infiel que se acuesta con cualquier chico que le pase por el frente, incluso con su mejor amigo, James, el cual siente algo mas fuerte por el rubio, y esta desesperado por sentirse querido por el...Pero se cansa de su situación con el rubio y decide vengarse de el, donde mas le duele...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien aqui les traigo mi segunda entrega de fics (desactiva las "negritas")**_a bien en este fic se basa en un Jendall y una de las canciones de mi cantante favorita venezolana Scarlet Linares, la cancion se llama En carne Viva, si la quieren oir aqui les dejo el Url: watch?v=rb2koaXAxOQ**  
**

**Ojo, no es un SongFic, solo q la trama es muy similar a la letra de la cancion, la cual es en español**...Ok el resumen va como algo asi, James y Kendall tienen una relacion de amantes, pero James siente algo mas fuerte por el Rubio que lo ve solo como un pedaso de carne; James se ciente dolido pero decide vengarse justo cuando Kendall descubre algo interesante

**Disclaimer:** Big Time Rush no me pertenece ni la banda ni los personajes, no hago esto con fines de lucro ni de difamacion, solo lo hago por entretenimiento en verdad admiro a estos chicos

* * *

_**Machista Insignificante**_

Pov James:

"James no es lo que estas pensando, solo escúchame lo que paso fue que-"

Y cerré el celular de golpe, no merece la pena terminar de leer aquel mensaje, Kendall siempre usa las mismas escusas, en unos minutos me llamara y me convencerá de perdonarlo con esa labia que solo el tiene, y que admito, me enamoro; hace casi un mes que Kendall y yo empezamos a tener una relación mas, llamemos la estrecha, seguimos siendo amigos pero a la ves somos amantes, o algo así, la verdad no se que es lo que Kendall siente por mi-

-!James!-Me voltee y vi a mi amigo-amante cerrando la puerta tras de si-Amigo por fin te encuentro; escucha, se que estas molesto pero puedo explicarte

Y hay estaba otra ves yo, atrapado entre los brazos del rubio y mirándome a la cara con esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan; No James no caigas en su juego otra ves, no de nuevo:

-¿Así?, que me dirás..-Le reproche soltándome-A ver, sorpréndeme con una de tus creativas excusas...Mira que cada ves son mas convincentes

-James no me hables así, en verdad yo no quería-Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso:

-!JA! Por favor Kendall, te creo cualquier cosa, menos que "no querías"-Le corte molesto-Te creo que te drogo, que te emborracho incluso que te haya engañado-

-Pero yo no-

-!Pero el punto es que te encontré en la cama con Nathan!-Le grite harto de su actitud-Por dios Kendall, el chico solo tiene dieciséis años

-Y que, yo tengo veinte no es como que me acueste con un niño-Me respondí, y de paso mostró una sonrisa-Y en verdad, no parece un niño-

-Ya ves, !YA VES!-Grite-!Como puedes ser tan cínico Kendall!

-Pero James, no creo que sea para tanto-

-Sabes que, tienes razón, tienes razón, no es para tanto-Le dije, pero mis palabras sonaron mas para convencerme a mi mismo-Yo no tengo porque reclamarte nada

-James, no me refería a eso-Me dijo acercándose me

-No, no tienes que decirlo, total, tu puedes acostarte con quien quieras-Le dije pero sin apartarme de el-No me importa que lo hagas con *Nathan, ni con *Avan o con todos los chicos que se pasen por el frente, total, no somos nada

Si, eso es lo que mas me duele, Kendall y yo no tenemos nada, lo único que hacemos es besarnos y meternos mano de ves en cuando, o mejor dicho, cada ves que Kendall tiene ganas; así es, no me mal entiendan, Kendall es un buen amigo, sincero y siempre se puede contar con el, pero tiene un pequeño defecto:

-Eres un perro Kendall Schmidt

-Si, pero te encanta estar con este perro-Me dijo tomándome por la cintura y pegándome a el-Verdad James..

-_"SI.."_-No pude evitar pensarlo, pero nunca lo admitiré frente a el; y mientras pienso Kendall a empezado con su trabajo, sus manos recorrían mi espalda y me acariciaba el pelo-Házmelo...

-No tienes que decirlo-Kendall besaba mi cuello mientras con una mano me acariciaba el culo, y con la otra me desabotonaba la camisa, yo solo me dejo hacer lo que quiera, total, eso es lo único que le gusta de mi al rubio, mi culo, mi cuerpo, si eso me lo dejo bien claro el día que comenzamos toda esta locura:

Flash Back

-Así que, ¿tu eres Logan?...-Pregunte mientras veía al chico castaño que tenia sentado frente a mi

-Si, mucho gusto tu debes ser James-Dijo extendiéndome la mano, cosa que ignore, se le veía muy nervioso y yo estaba muerto de la risa para mis adentros

-Así es, ¿y dime que intenciones tienes con Carlos?-Le pregunte tomando una postura muy al estilo del Padrino, Kendall y yo habíamos ido a casa de Carlitos, el cual nos había invitado para conocer a su novio, y yo de inmediato me metí en el papel de "papá sobre protector"

-Eh, yo pues-

-Tengo entendido que lo conociste en la feria..-Le dije mirándolo a los ojos de forma amenazante-¿Que hacías solo en la feria de noche?

-Lleve a mi hermanita a la feria-Me respondió, dios su cara no tiene precio

-¿Y tu hermanita sabe de lo tuyo con Carlos?

-No es que es muy-

-¿Así que te avergüenzas de tener "novio" o es de Carlos de quien te avergüenzas?-Pregunte

-No, yo lo que quiero decir es que es muy pequeña como para explicarle todo eso..-Me dijo hablando muy rápido y haciendo muchos gestos con las manos, eso si que me divierte-

-Si ya terminaste tu interrogatorio...-Me dijo Carlos sentándose junto a Logan y abrazándolo por los hombros-Ya termine la cena, "papá"

-Jejeje, ok..-Respondí divertido por la actitud esos dos, Carlos beso a Logan antes de irse a la cocina y empezar a servir la comida-Oye Logan, no era enserio todo eso..-Le dije sentándome junto a el y abrazándolo por los hombros

-He, no importa es-

-No en serio, Carlos es mi amigo y me alegra que consiguiera pareja-Le dije-No me importa que sea hombre, la verdad ya estaba harto de conseguirle citas a siegas...En fin ahora también eres mi amigo, y se que harás feliz a Carlitos

-Gracias, lo haré "señor"-Me bromeo, en verdad es un buen chico

Los problemas empezaron mas tarde; durante la cena Carlos estaba junto a Logan, como era lógico, y Kendall a mi lado, lo raro era que el rubio se buscaba cualquier excusa para abrazarme, peinarme, incluso darme de comer en la boca, admito que me gusto mucho su actitud, desde hace tiempo que Kendall me gustaba, pero ahora tengo bien claro que solo es un perro infiel:

-Bueno chicos, yo llevare a Logan a su casa-Dijo Carlos tomando las llaves del auto de su madre-Pueden quedarse, no tardo

-Claro, ni se les ocurra ponerse creativos mientras Carlos conduce ¿he?-Les grito Kendall desde la puerta de la casa, una ves el carro arranco entremos en casa y encendimos el televisor-Quieres ver el partido

-Claro...-

Después de eso Kendall empeso a comportarse extraño con migo, se sentó muy cerca de mi en el sofá, y me abrazo, cuando me di cuenta me estaba besando; lo confieso, fui la persona mas feliz del mundo en ese momento, Kendall, no solo mi mejor amigo, sino mi amor secreto de hace varios años, me estaba besando:

-Kendall...Que..Crees...que haces..-Le pregunte intentando separarme de el, pero insistía en juntar sus labios con los míos:

-Que parece que hago James..-Me pregunto volviendo a besarme, con fuerza, con brusquedad pero con mucha pasión-Quiero hacerte mio...

-Pero..Espera que..Kendall, estamos en casa ajena-Le dije mientras se sentaba a ahorcadas sobre mi y me quitaba mi camiseta y el se quitaba la suya, para luego empezar a besar mi cuello

-No importa, ese chico vive a media hora de aquí..-Me respondió susurrante al oído-media de vuelta, lo que tarden en despedirse, y el camino de regreso..Con eso nos queda una hora para nosotros

-Pero-

-Shhh...Solo disfrútalo-Y adiós al poco sentido común que me quedaba, el aliento de Kendall en mi cuello me estremecía, sus manos rozando cada parte de mi piel me enloquecían, pero, lo mejor de todo fue cuando llego al borde de mis pantalones y por donde se asomaba mi ropa interior

No alcance a decir ni pensar nada, me desabrocho el pantalón y prácticamente me los arranco hacia abajo junto con mis bóxer

-Vaya, y yo ni siquiera empiezo a calentarme..-Comento Kendall tomando mi miembro ya erecto y empezando a subir y bajar su mano a ritmo enloquecedor; Kendall dominaba en todo, y yo solo podía tomarlo del cuello para acercarlo a mi y besarlo con pasión, en cuestión de minutos me corrí en la mano del rubio:

-Te viniste rápido James..-Me comento mirándose la mano-Bueno, supongo que es lindo...Pero yo estoy lejos de estar satisfecho-Y nada mas que decirme se bajo los pantalones lo suficiente para dejar libre su enorme erección; recuerdo que en ese momento no pensé en nada, solo deje que Kendall entrara en mi mientras yo solo podía gemir y gemir cada ves con mas fuerza ante las embestidas que me daba Kendall

-Kendall, ya por favor...-Recuerdo que rogaba-Me vengo...

-Tranquilo James, ya casi acabo..

Un rato después Kendall se corrió en mi interior, después de eso se volvió a vestir y me ayudo a mi a ponerme la camisa:

-Estuvo bien..-Dijo sentándose junto a mi-Tienes un cuerpo espectacular James, incluso mejor de lo que esperaba...Deberíamos repetirlo luego

-¿Porque, me hiciste el amor Kendall?-Necesitaba preguntarle aquello

-Porque eres sexy..-Me respondió como si fuera normal

-Pues, yo te-

-Ademas, tenia tiempo queriendo acostarme con tigo..-Me corto ignorando mis palabras-He estado con muchos chicos, pero, tu eres al que mas quería tener..En serio, tienes un muy buen cuerpo

-Así que fue por eso..-Respondí agachando la cabeza

-Claro, porque si ¿no?

Fin del Flash Back

Recuerdo que después de eso no hablamos de mas nada; solo mi cuerpo ¿he?, eso en verdad me dolió, Kendall solo me iso el amor porque se puso caliente y yo estaba cerca, por nada mas, y yo de idiota creyendo que el podía llegar a sentir lo mismo que yo por el

Después de esa noche mi relación con Kendall no cambio, no mucho al menos, seguimos siendo los mejores amigos, al día siguiente, me llega un mensaje del rubio: "Estoy aburrido...Pasa por mi casa para salir a pasear", si "salir a pasear" después descubrí que en el lenguaje de Kendall eso significaba "Quiero follar, ¿tu no?", y hay empeso nuestra extraña relación de amigos-amantes:

-Has mejorado James..-Me comento Kendall saliendo de mi, baya, he estado tan sumido en mis pensamientos que Kendall ya termino con su trabajo-Deberías volver mañana, mama saldrá de viaje todo el fin de semana-

-No se es que-Y de nuevo me dejo con la palabra en la boca, su celular empeso a sonar desde el bolsillo de su pantalón que estaba en el piso, se paro y lo saco para leerlo-He, me tengo que ir...Nos vemos luego

-Como sea-Le dije cubriéndome con una sabana y veiéndolo vestirse a toda velocidad para salir de mi cuarto-Idiota..-Le dije al aire una ves me quede solo, no se lo decía a Kendall, me lo digo a mi mismo.

Me pare de la cama y me metí a bañar, era siempre lo mismo, yo iba a casa de Kendall o el venia a la mía, teníamos sexo, se iba y yo me metía a bañar, es lo único que logra sacarme de la cabeza las ideas y así evito deprimirme; pero esta ves es diferente, no podía sacarme de la mente la imagen de Kendall cuando llegue a su casa, me había escrito el típico mensaje y como siempre yo corrí a el, pero cuando entre, lo encontré sentado en el sofá de su casa con su vecino encima de el, ambos solo en bóxer y ensartados en un beso, no soporte aquello y salí corriendo de su casa...Lo que paso después ya lo saben, Kendall llego a mi casa, se disculpo y me follo, como siempre

-Ja, apuesto a quería un trió..-Dije con ironía saliendo de la ducha, escuche como tocaban el timbre, me vestí y baje:

-Hola James..-Me saludo Carlos-¿Llego en mal momento?

-Llegas justo a tiempo, pasa-Le dije mientras yo cerraba la puerta

-Sabes, ase un rato me encontré a Kendall, iba muy apurado-Me dijo sentándose en el sofá-¿Estaba aquí con tigo?

-Si, estábamos..Ocupados-Respondí pasándole un baso de agua

-Tuvieron sexo ¿cierto?

-Cof Cof cof cof...¿Que?

-No soy tonto, James-Me dijo Carlos dejando el baso en la mesa-Se que hace un mes que estas con Kendall..

-Hee yo, digo es que-Intentaba explicar, pero Carlos me tomo del brazo y me abrazo

-No te preocupes amigo, no me molesta, es mas estoy feliz por ti-Me dijo sujetándome por los hombros-Se que siempre te a gustado Kendall, jamas me imagine que tu también le gustara a el..-Carlos siguió hablando de lo contento que estaba por mi, es evidente que cree que el rubio y yo somos pareja, no pude evitar que aquel pensamiento me sacara una risa irónica-¿Que pasa?

-Nada, Carlos..-Le respondí-Pero dime, ¿en verdad crees que Kendall y yo somos pareja?, digo, así como tu y Logan...

-Claro, es obvio, siempre están juntos-Me respondió-Y de hace unas semanas para acá e visto marcas raras en ti, es obvio que son novios..

-Permite me diferir-Le dije-Si, Kendall siempre me a gustado, si hemos estado acostándonos desde hace un tiempo y hace rato tuvimos sexo, pero no somos novios

-James, ¿que quieres decir?-Me pregunto Carlos-¿Y porque lloras?

-¿He?-No me di cuenta, pero mientras hablaba las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, estaba diciendo todo lo que tenia guardado desde hace mucho tiempo, y le di rienda suelta a todo lo que sentía me aferre a Carlos y empece a llorar en su pecho, todas las lagrimas que había guardado las estaba dejando salir en ese momento:

-James James cálmate...-Decía Carlos, podía sentir como me abrazaba y me acariciaba la cabeza intentando calmarme; después de eso pasamos toda la tarde en mi casa, yo llorando en el hombro de Carlos y el consolándome, le conté toda mi situación con Kendall:

-Es un perro infeliz-Decía de ves en cuando

-Pero amo a ese perro, y ademas es buen amigo-Respondí-Solo tiene ese defecto...

-Pero igual, es el peor de todos los defectos-Me respondió molesto-No tiene derecho a usarte cada ves que se le ponga dura, perdona que sea tan gráfico pero es verdad, y de paso, si se tira a cualquier culo de chico que le pase por el frente no tiene porque buscarte a ti-

-Eso, es lo que me hace un idiota-Le interrumpí-Cada ves que pienso en eso me determino a terminar esta situación con el, pero, el saber que siempre me busca para hacerlo, me hace pensar en que ciente algo mas por mi..Soy un idiota

-No eres un idiota James-Me dijo Carlos abrazándome-Solo eres un tonto enamorado de un perro que si es idiota por no valorarte

-Gracias amigo..

Después de eso Carlos se quedo a dormir en mi casa, le dije que no era necesario pero el insistió en hacerlo; cenamos con mis padres y nos fuimos a dormir, o mejor dicho, Carlos se fue a dormir, yo solo me quede en la cama mirando al techo y sin poder sacarme a Kendall de la cabeza, solo sigo siendo un idiota, el mismo idiota que le ofrece su cuerpo al chico que le gusta solo para sentirse amado por el.

Mire al reloj que tenia en la pared y vi que faltaban veinte minutos para la media noche, me asome al borde de la cama y vi a Carlos dormir tranquilamente, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que al menos alguien descansaba, ya estoy harto de dejar que Kendall me deje en este estado, me pare con cuidado y me puse una chaqueta en silencio lo mas rápido que pude sin despertar a Carlos, o eso creía:

-Regresa antes que tus padres despierten...-Escuche que me decía mientras se subía a mi cama

-Gracias amigo..-Y sin mas salí de la habitación y de la casa, apenas puse un pie en calle inhale hondo el fresco aire de la noche, solo deje que el frió me calara un poco en el cuerpo para relajarme-Justo lo que necesitaba...-Me dije a mi mismo mientras caminaba, me sentía muy relajado, mas de lo que me e sentido en mucho tiempo:

-No no no no pienses en eso James...-Me ordene en vos alta y seguí caminado por mucho rato mas, la verdad no se cuanto tiempo estuve caminando, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba parado frente a una motoneta accidentada:

-!Ho estúpida maquina!-Vi que una mujer alta pateaba la rueda pinchada

-Disculpe, ¿necesita ayuda?-Pregunte acercándome a la mujer

-O gracias a mi madre-Exclamo-Te lo agradezco mucho joven, se me pincho la rueda y no se que hacer...

-O, hay una estación de gasolina a seis cuadras...-Le respondí ayudándola a levantar la motoneta-Si quiere le ayudo a empujarla asta aya...

-Eres muy amable, me llamo Cassandra..-Dijo presentándose mientras empezábamos a caminar

-James, un gusto...

-Y dime, ¿que hace un chico tan lindo a estar oras de la noche en la calle?-Me pregunto-Disculpa si soy indiscreta, solo quiero hacer un poco de platica

-No importa, necesitaba pensar con claridad-Respondí mirando al frente mientras seguía empujando el pequeño vehículo

-Ho entiendo, la fresca brisa de la noche ayuda a aclarar la mente-Dijo-Perdona que me meta, pero no sera de casualidad un problema del corazón, por un chico, ¿tal ves?

-Como lo supo...-Pregunte sorprendido, la mujer solo me miro con una ceja alzada

-Tienes unos ojos muy lindos, pero una pena los mancha, es una lastima...-Respondió haciendo varios gestos con las manos

-¿Soy tan evidente?-Pregunte sorprendido a lo que ella asintió-Supongo que no puedo evitarlo, digo, en verdad me deprime..No quiero aburrirla

-O por favor, me estas ayudando a empujar una pesada moto-Dijo-Lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharte..Ademas, ciento curiosidad-Esto ultimo me causo gracia

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que...Me enamore de mi mejor amigo-Lo dije tan rápido como pude y esperando cualquier respuesta, pero ella solo me indico que continuara-En realidad, me gusta desde hace mucho, se llama Kendall...

-Curioso nombre...

-Y hace un tiempo, en casa de un amigo, el yo...-No sabia como decirlo-Los dos...Tuvimos...Relaciones

-Curiosa forma de declararse amor...-Comento

-Ese es el problema...No hay amor-Le dije-No de su parte al menos, se acuesta con cualquier chico que se le ponga en frente, me duele creer que solo me busca por mi cuerpo, es decir, somos buenos amigos aun, pero-

-Te entiendo..-Me interrumpió-Pero Pero hay algo interesante en lo que me dices-Yo la mire confundido-Dices que que tiene sexo con cualquiera y ademas aveces te busca a ti...Pero no entiendo que dices que "crees" que solo quiere tu cuerpo..¿Porque?

-No es obvio, es un perro que goza el sexo mas que nadie..Un perro al que amo-Dije dolido, ya habíamos llegado a la estación de gasolina y estábamos cambiando la llanta

-¿Porque no solo simplemente no dejas de permitirle meterse a tu cama?

-Porque es la única forma en que puedo sentirme importante para el...-Respondí, muy consiente de lo patético que sonaba en ese momento-De creer que me quiere

-Yo pienso que deberías confrontarlo..-Me dijo encendiendo su moto-Así conseguirías paz con tu conciencia, después, si quieres seguir siento su juguete lo podrás decidir; gracias por ayudarme con la moto neta

-No fue nada, gracias por el consejo...-Y sin mas arranco su moto; me quede solo otra ves, con la diferencia de que pensaba muy bien lo que tenia que hacer con respecto a mi situación con Kendall, y para cuando llegue a la puerta de mi casa ya tenia muy claro lo que tenia que hacer

Esa misma mañana, horas mas tarde:

Llegue a mi casa varias horas después, el sol empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte cuando lo hice, Carlos me pregunto que había decidido, solo le respondí:

-Ya tengo claro lo que quiero-Le dije-Que es lo que haré no lo se aun...

-Cuentas con migo para lo que sea amigo..-Me respondió, yo solo le sonreí y le invite a desayunar, comimos y despedí a Carlos, al parecer consiguió trabajo y debía ir a su casa para cambiarse de ropa; una ves mis padres se fueron a trabajar subí a mi cuarto y me metí a bañar; salí y me puse los pantalones mas ajustados que tengo, una camiseta roja manga larga, me la deje abierta varios botones, y la loción que Kendall me había regalado para mi cumpleaños...

* * *

**Les gusto- (LAS NEGRITAS!) **Bien bien, bueno espero les gustara el capi uno, la verdad esperaba hacer un solo capi pero de verdad se me antojo subir este (y a ver si asi resivimos mas rev´s), en realidad lo hago mas por eso q por lo otro jeje

Kendall: me haces parecer un infeliz gigolo?!

James: a mi me gusta mi personje, al fin no me ponen como un tonto superficial...Pero no entiendo porque me pones como un tonto sentimental

Kendall: Y a mi como-

Yo: (Golpealos golpealos golpealos golpealos Golpealos golpealos golpealos golpealos) Ok chicos q es eso?

Ambos: Que-? (Bataso en la cabeza para cada uno)

Bueno espero halla disfrutado de este capi les subire el otro para la proxima semana, talves antes del sabado


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capi 2**_

Bien aquí les traigo el segundo y ultimo capitulo de Machista Insignificante, la verdad no les quiero decir mucho y así el final les caiga de tanta sorpresa como me callo a mi..En serio es MUY inesperado (pendejo ya les quitaste la sorpresa)

* * *

Pov Kendall:

-Mmmmm, maldición otra ves no pude dormir...

Me levante y abrí la ventana, deben ser como las diez de la mañana, mire al cielo y me voltee para cambiarme de ropa, no tengo ganas de bañarme, me vestí, tome mi celular y baje a desayunar; como lo pensé mi madre ya salio a trabajar y mi hermana debe estar en la escuela:

-Que aburrido...-Me serví un plato de huevos con tocino y pan, tome el plato y fui a la sala para ver tele mientras comía; cualquiera que me viera en este momento diría que soy un vago sin oficio, pero esta es mi rutina de todas las mañanas, con la única diferencia de que anoche me costo mucho conciliar el sueño, estuve dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche-Naa, no es que me baya a morir..-Me dije tomando mi plato y llevándolo a la cocina para lavarlo

Termine de hacer eso, arregle la cocina y subí a mi habitación, encendí el equipo de sonido y me dispuse a hacer mi rutina de ejercicios diaria, comencé con una flexiones en el piso, luego varios abdominales y después tome mis pesas para ejercitarme como se debe; no es que este obsesionado con mi físico ni nada por el estilo, es solo que me gusta estar en forma, no se porque estoy pensando en James, a claro, el tiene un físico increíble, un pecho bien formado y un abdomen totalmente dividido en cuadros, es sencillamente increíble, claro que el va al gimnasio todos los días:

-Ahora debe estar allí-Me dije mirando la hora, las once en punto-En la tarde le llamare para que venga..-Ese pensamiento en verdad me motivo en seguir ejercitándome, me muero por volver a estar con James...

-!Grrrrr!-Solo puedo gruñir mientras camino de un lado a otro-¿!Que demonios-

Hace un rato le había escrito a Avan que estaba solo en casa y que si quería podíamos ir a dar un paseo, claro que era solo una mera formalidad, siempre viene a mi casa sin rechistar; Pero, ahora es diferente, al rato de enviar el mensaje me llego su respuesta como un:

"Ya tengo planes lo ciento..."

Me sorprendió un poco, pero me pareció normal, entonces le escribí a Robbi Amell, me respondió lo mismo, me extraña bastante, Matt Shively me dijo lo mismo:

-¿Que demonios les pasa a todos hoy?-Dije ya harto-No me digan que les dio un ataque de dignidad...!JAMES!-Claro, como no lo pensé antes, el no hacia nada en las tardes:

-"He!, necesito ayuda con un pequeño problema...¿quieres venir a ver?"-No tuve que esperar mucho por su respuesta, me llego casi de inmediato:

-"No, ya tengo planes con alguien mas...Tal ves luego"

-¿!QUE!?-Eso en verdad me puso furioso, como que "tal ves luego" y como que planes con alguien mas !JAMES NO SALE CON NADIE!-Ya ya, debe ser un error..:Le escribí de nuevo:

-"Planes, ¿y eso con quien?...Vamos estoy seguro que quieres venir"

-"Que te importa...Si tantas ganas tienes llama a uno de tus "amigos" o hazte un paja, ya déjame en paz"

-¿QUE LE PASA?-Grite al aire, como que "hazte una paja y déjame en paz"

-"¿!Pero con quien demonios estas!?"

No se ni porque demonios le pregunte aquello, no es mi problema, James puede estar con quien quiera, total, el tiene el mismo derecho que yo de salir con otras personas, aunque eso me enfurezca, y no se porque:

-"No eres mi dueño..."

Ahora si estoy harto, como que no soy su dueño, CLARO QUE LO SOY, JAMES ES MI-

-No somos nada...-Me dije luego de quedar callado unos momentos-En verdad, James no es nada mio..

Me quede en blanco, jamas me había detenido a pensar en mi relación con James, somos los mejores amigos desde hace varios años, y algo mas desde hace un mes, pero..

-¿Que tiene de diferente?-Me pregunte, que tiene de diferente James a todos los demás con los que e estado, bueno es lindo, los demás también lo son, bien mejor dejo de compararlo con los demás-Bueno, James es lindo, sexy, con un cuerpo espectacular..-Lo seguí pensando-Es buen amigo, leal, fiel, agradable, simpático, emotivo, tierno, muy dulce..-Y seguí y seguí enumerando todas esas cualidades que tenia James, esa forma tan suya de ser que:

-Me enamoro..

-¿Por dios James donde estas?-Me preguntaba y enviándole un mensaje por encima ves, pero creo que apago el celular; apenas me di cuenta de mis sentimientos salí corriendo de mi casa camino a de el, por suerte solo vive a una cuantas calles, pero ahora que llegue no hay nadie, incluso use la copia que me había dado el mismo hace un tiempo, valla si que soy un idiota, el siempre a sido un buen amigo con migo y yo solo lo trate como un objeto.

Estaba harto de escribirle, marque su numero y llame, me callo la contestadora de inmediato:

-Apago el celular...-Si fuera cualquier otra persona podría decir que típico, pero no con James, el es del tipo que no suelta su celular, y menos que lo apaga-¿Me estará evitando?-Es muy poco probable, el no es de los que huyen de los problemas-Entonces en donde esta...

Salí de la casa y me senté en la entrada a esperar a que llegara, mientras los hacia le escribí a Carlos preguntándole si sabia algo del castaño:

"No lo e visto desde que salí de su casa esta mañana...¿Para que lo necesitas?"-No puede ser, Carlos paso la noche en casa de James, es cierto, no soy la única persona en la vida de James:

"¿Dormiste en su casa?...Tengo que hablar con el es urgente"

"Si pase la noche en su casa...No e sabido nada de el desde esta mañana ¿no a hablado con tigo aun?"-Como que si aun no habla con migo, me canse de escribir y llame a Carlos directamente:

-¿Que pasa?-Me respondió desde el otro lado de la linea

-¿James quería hablar con migo?-Estoy demasiado impaciente como para saludar

-Si, era importante...-Me respondió-Kendall, se que no me estas preguntando pero no me gusta lo que estas haciendo con mi amigo...

-¿A..A que te refieres?

-Ya se todo lo de tu situación con James...-Me respondió, sonaba un poco irritado-Ya te vi, cuelga el teléfono..

-¿He?-Levante la cara y vi como Carlos se acercaba por la acera de la calle-¿Que haces aquí?

-Yo estaba preocupado por James-Me respondió Carlos-Y con respecto a tu situación con James, si lo se todo

-¿Te refieres a que el te contó todo?-Era una pregunta innecesaria, pero tenia que hacerla, Carlos solo asintió con la cabeza-Oye se que soy un idiota-

-Lo eres-Me interrumpió-En verdad eres un estúpido, y no solo eso, como fuiste capas de usar a James, que siempre a sido nuestro amigo, tu amigo, que siempre a estado enamorado de ti...Y cuando por fin cree que le gustas, tu solo le dices que lo quieres para tener sexo ocasional después de estar con tus muchos amantes...

-Soy un asco...-Fue lo único que pude decir, las palabras de Carlos me sonaron como un tiro en la cara

-No eres un asco..Solo eres un perro idiota..-Me dijo Carlos sentándose junto a mi y poniendo su mano en mi hombro-Pero-

-Pero lo amo-Le interrumpí sabiendo la pregunta que me iba a hacer-Apenas me di cuenta hoy, luego de que lo use, lo lastime y lo hice sentir como si fuera un pedazo de carne...

-Y a pesar de todo eso te sigue amando...-Me dijo Carlos luego de un momento de silencio-¿Pero a donde se fue?

-Dijo que tenia planes con alguien mas-Respondí irritado-NO me quiso decir con quien-

-Lo llamaste porque estabas "aburrido" ¿verdad?-Me pregunto Carlos haciendo énfasis en la palabra "aburrido"-¿Kendall, estas celoso?

-Si-Respondí con sequedad-No me importa que me odie, pero no soporto que este con alguien mas-

-Perro, y posesivo, que combinación tan mala-Comento Carlos con gracia, al menos me iso reír un poco; pero no pudimos seguir pensando en eso:

-¿Que hacen aquí?

-!James!-Exclamamos Carlos y yo sorprendidos, no por el echo de que estuviera parado frente a nosotros, es su casa, sino porque traía la camisa por fuera y arrugada, el cinturón flojo y lucia algo despeinado, cosa rara en el:

-Si soy yo, ¿que hacen aquí?-Pregunto de nuevo, pero se que la pregunta iba mas dirigida a Carlos que a mi, es extraño

-Estaba preocupado por ti y vine a verte..-Respondió Carlos

-Yo necesito hablar con tigo-Dije secamente-Carlos nos dejarías solos-El moreno se lo pensó por un momento pero finalmente accedió:

-Esta bien...-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se iba

-James yo-

-¿Quieres entrar?-Me invito tomándome del hombro, yo lo mire sorprendido, me estaba sonriendo, pero lucia algo diferente; lo seguí al interior, entramos y me invito a tomar algo-¿Que hiciste hoy?-Me pregunto de lo mas casual, en serio se ve algo diferente, o mejor dicho su presencia tiene algo que se me hace familiar

-Nada, solo intentar localizarte-Respondí, a lo que me todo de la muñeca, me jalo y me beso

-Lo ciento, estuve ocupado en otros asuntos-Me dijo deshaciendo el beso y empezando a besarme el cuello mientras me desabotonaba la camiseta-Pero ya estoy libre para ti...

-James James, alto no vine para eso..-Dije separándome de el, cuando al fin caí en cuenta de lo que tenia James de diferente-¿Te acostaste con alguien?

-Si, porque quieres que le llame...-Me dijo al oído-Estoy seguro que a Nathan no le importara-

-¿Te acostaste con Nathan, mi vecino?-No me lo creo

-Si, y tenias razón no parece un niño, en verdad le gusta que le den por-

-¿PERO QUE TE PASA?-Grite furioso, y ni siquiera se porque

-Que tiene de malo, tu te acostaste con el también...-Me respondió parándose también-No soy tuyo Kendall

-S-No pude refutar eso, tenia razón

Fin Pov Kendall

Pov James:

-No soy tu dueño..-Respondió intentando mantener la calma, vaya que es cínico yo nunca le reclame nada, y para colmo-!No!, me señales así-Le espete-No me lastimes la herida que me abriste en el costado

-Pero no tienes derecho a acostarte con otro chico por venganza

-Tengo todo el derecho a acostarme con quien me de la gana-Le respondí-Y te informo que no fue solo uno-Agregue poniendo una sonrisa torcida

-Eres un-

-¿Un que?-Le corte-Un perro, un infeliz un maldito machista...NO tienes moral para reclamarme nada Kendall

-Pero..-Lo pensó por un momento-OK, tienes razón, no tengo porque reclamarte nada..Pero te estuve llamando toda la tarde para-

-No tienes que decirme nada, se para que me llamaste-Le volví a cortar-¿Que te as creído tu?...¿Que yo no valgo?

-No, digo-

-!Por tu culpa tengo el corazón en carne viva!-Le dije, no quería decirle aquello pero no podía reprimirlo mas-Si, así es estoy enamorado de ti..Soy el único idiota que se enamora del tipo que solo lo busca para tener sexo

-James, yo no...-Se le ve afectado, mira que es un maldito-Por eso yo-No lo escuche, camine a la sala y le abrí la puerta de entrada:

-Vete, ya no quiero verte, machista insignificante-Le dije

-No soy un-

-!Te crees mas hombre que todos por tener muchos amantes!-Le grite-¿No es eso prueba suficiente?

-James, por favor, no creo que sea para tanto-Me dijo, yo solo me reí y le volví a señalar la puerta-Vamos, con ellos solo fue un sexo casual, tu-

-Olvídame...-Le dije secamente-Si, si que puedes olvidarme con uno de tus amantes, o capas te consigues uno nuevo...Es mas, yo are lo mismo, yo también e conocido lo bueno de los amantes

-Porque no-

-No te lo había comentado porque no quería humillarte...-Le dije con ironía-Ahora si no te importa-

-Te quiero-Me dijo, tenia la cabeza agachada y ocultaba sus ojos de mi-Te quiero, te quiero solo para mi, y no solo como un cuerpo...No quiero que vuelvas a estar con-

-Basta..-Dije calmado-Basta de tantas mentiras, el también sintió mi carne

-Pero no es justo-

-!Lo que es igual nunca es trampa!-Brame-Aprende a ser buen amante

-Perdóname James..-Rogó, juraría haber oído un sollozo en su vos

-¿Que?-No entendí a que se refería, y mientras mas lo pensaba Kendall estaba arrodillado frente a mi, aferrándose a mis piernas

-Perdóname James, por favor perdóname por ser un infeliz estúpido

Fin Pov James

Pov Kendall:

No se ni porque lo hice, ahora que lo pienso con calma, lo que me llevo a llorar a los pies del castaño, fue que sus palabras me dolieron en lo mas hondo de mi, me calaron hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma, como un frió puñal en mi corazón, pero, llenas de la pura verdad:

-Kendall levántate, vamos ponte de pie-Sentí como mi amigo, si es que aun me considera su amigo, me sujetaba tomaba por los brazos y me levantaba, apenas me puse de pie lo bese; no es como los demás besos, no lo hacia con pasión mas bien lo estaba besando desesperado:

-Perdóname amigo-Le rogué, intento decirme algo pero lo corte-Nunca quise herirte, se que me amabas, y te entiendo si me odias...

-No te odio..-Me dijo limpiándome las lagrimas del rostro-Solo me duele que me vieras como a un juguete-

-Yo nunca te vi como un juguete, nunca te vi como a los demás-Explique-Perdona si soy directo o me malinterpretas, pero es que no soy bueno con las palabras...Tu siempre as sido especial para mi, solo que no me di cuenta hasta hoy-

-Si, es curioso ya que nunca sentí nada diferente-Me respondió con indiferencia-Nunca te esforzaste, o si quiera en preocuparte por mi

-Lo ciento, lo ciento..-No conseguía decirle mas nada, solo quería que me perdonara por ser tan idiota, en verdad soy malo con las palabras lo tome por los hombros y lo pegue a mi para besarlo, desesperado porque entendiera amis sentimientos:

-!Suéltame!-Me tomo por los hombros y me empujo con fuerza-No cambias ¿verdad?..Siempre seras el mismo-

-No se..-Dije en un susurro, ya no puedo mas-Te amo...Te amos James Maslow-Era lo único que podía decir, sentí un enorme alivio al hacerlo, era, es verdad, me enamore de James, cada noche me dormía con su recuerdo en mi mente, cada día despertaba y es el primero con el que hablo, ya no era solo mi mejor amigo; ahora es la razón de mi ser:

-Eres un cínico-Y de repente un peso aun mayor cayo sobre mi y un dolor agudo me llego al pecho-Sabes cuanto tiempo espere oírte decir eso...!Siempre!

-Yo-

-!Tu nada!-Me grito-Aquella noche en casa de Carlos quería decirte que yo te amaba, pero no me dejaste, yo quería que me dijeras lo mismo, pero solo me dijiste que yo era el numero 100 en tu lista de amantes y que yo solo era sexy..

-James, perdo-

-En ese momento me dolió muchísimo, pero lo ignore, supuse que no eras del tipo romántico-Me decía-Así que pensé, bien hablemos lo luego..Pero adivina, me seguiste tratando solo como a un amigo, con la única diferencia de que la mitad de las veces que me llamabas era porque se te ponía dura y porque yo vivo cerca..

-Soy un idiota-

-¿Y crees que con eso me haces sentir mejor?-Su vos estaba llena de rencor y odio y dolor, mucho dolor reprimido

-No, se que no...-No se que decir-¿Que quieres James?..Solo, solo dame una oportunidad para que me perdones-Ya no pude mas y las lagrimas se soltaron de mis ojos; el se me quedo mirando un rato, y cuando por fin hablo su vos sonaba seca y fría:

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Kendall-Decía-Te amo desde ase mucho y dudo dejar de hacerlo; pero no quiero verte...

-James, por favor...-Mi vos se quebraba con cada lagrima, pero:

-Vete, por favor vete ya Kendall...-Su vos sonaba a suplica, y me dolía aun mas ver que evitaba mi mirada

-Espero puedas perdonarme...Adiós, amigo-En verdad soy un imbécil, seguro que James ni siquiera me ve como un amigo ahora; pero el ni siquiera me respondió, apenas cruce el umbral el cerro la puerta

Fin Pov Kendall

James se recostó en pared y se dejo caer, sabia que había echo lo correcto al confrontar a Kendall, pero aun así, aquello no lo hacia sentir mejor todo lo que podía hacer era abrazarse las piernas y ocultar su rostro, y llorar, llorar y llorar, aun cuando sus ojos se ya no podían mas siguió sufriendo en silencio, de ves en cuando un sollozo se escapaba de sus labios; no podía seguir así, no podía dejar que Kendall siguiera dejándolo en ese estado, no ahora que se había decidido a olvidarlo, eso era lo correcto y lo sabia, le dolería muchísimo sacarse al rubio de su corazón pero debía lograrlo si quería llegar a ser feliz algún día.

Afuera, Kendall caminaba por la calle con las manos en sus bolsillos y sus ojos, ya secos, hinchados y con una profunda pena en su alma, siempre busco a alguien que lo amara sinceramente, y cuando finalmente encontró a la persona con la que quería estar, su pasado, su estupidez y todos sus errores se la arrebataron de las manos, pero sabia que no seria capaz de olvidarlo, a James, al chico al que ama y al que de ahora en adelante mantendría en sus recuerdos, como su mas preciado amigo, su mas leal compañero, al que obligo a cometer el error de rebajarse a su nivel solo para vengarse; el jamas se perdonaría el haberlo echo llorar, el haberlo echo sufrir por tanto tiempo...Ahora solo le quedaba mantener la esperanza de que el lo perdonara, algún día y el lo estaría esperando...

* * *

-Carlos y Logan: SniffSniff...

-Yo:vamos vamos no es para tanto..Sniff...La verdad quería poner un final feliz pero me encanta como quedo ese final...(BuaAAAAAAA!)

-Carlos: No lloramos por eso, sino que pobre sito James...

-Logan: Si, hasta me dio cosa con Kendall que fue un idiota..

-Kendall: !HE-(Le disparan un dardo y queda inconsciente)

-Yo: (ocultando rifle) No creo que los lectores quieran oir sus quejas.

-Logan: Pero si las nuestras...CAMBIA ESE FINAL!

-Carlos: SIII NO SE SUBE OTRO CAPITULO O LO QUE SEA!

-Yo: NO! Prometí termia este fic y ya lo ise

-Carlos: Y si te dejaran diez rev´s pidiendo que subas otro capi? (carita de cachorro)

-Yo: Emm (miro a Carlos con su carita) HAY! Esta bien, pero solo si son diez personas diferentes, y me dan ideas porque en verdad no se me ocurre como seguir la historia

-Carlos y Logan: Bueno ya leyeron, dejen sus rev´s pidiendo una continuación, solo si la quieren!


	3. Chapter 3

La verdad esto de epilogo no tiene ni el nombre, es verdad si lo comencé como si fuera un epilogo pero como cosa rara en mi me emocione y termino siendo una capitulo mas para esta historia que al parecer tanto a gustado; ahora dedico este capitulo a Maslover cuyo comentario fue el único que faltaba para que yo actualizara, a RusherloveKogan, Abi DiLaurentis y GustavoRusherBoy13 Los cuales han sido grandes lectores no solo por dejarme sus reviews sino también por darme sus ideas, y en especial a Nenuk que fue quien me dio la idea principal para esta capitulo..Sin mas les dejo el nuevo capi de "Machista Insignificante":

* * *

_**2 Años Después**_

Una tarde soleada, en la gran ciudad de los Ángeles:

-Entonces que dices amigo..¿Vendrás a mi fiesta?-Preguntaba Carlos al hombre que tenia en frente-Es justo lo que necesitas

-No Carlos, ya te dije que no estoy de humor-Respondió tajante James. Su amigo solo lo miro con comprensión y una ligera sonrisa en los labios, sabia perfectamente la razón de la actitud de James

-Se que es difícil, pero hazlo por mi...-Decía Carlos tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo a los ojos-Por tu mejor amigo, es importante para Logan y para mi-

-Esta bien, solo porque eres mi amigo y Logan es mi cuñado-Accedió finalmente el bonito; Carlos lo había citado para contarle algo importante, y baya que lo era, después de dos años de relación el moreno y Logan habían decidido finalmente decirle a sus familiares de lo suyo, y Carlos quería el apoyo de su mejor amigo

-Haaa, no puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo..-Dijo Carlos relajándose y tomando un sorbo de su café

-Si, es verdad...-James no pudo evitar soltar un respiro y agachar su mirada-Y no-, nada olvídalo

-Si, no hablamos mucho-Respondió Carlos, era raro que James sacara el tema-Pero siempre me pregunta por ti-

-Basta, te dije que lo olvidaras-Corto James claramente molesto, pero Carlos no era de los que se dejaba intimidar

-No te entiendo..-Empezó-En unos días se cumplen dos años de que Logan y yo seamos pareja...Así como tu cumples dos años de no ver a Kendall; se que te lastimo, pero a cambiado, !lo se!

-!Basta!-James estaba molesto, y mucho-No pienso perdonarlo

-!Entonces ya supéralo!-Dijo Carlos poniéndose de pie y dejando dinero en la mesa-En serio es otro hombre James,pero si no quieres perdonarlo olvídalo y sigue adelante...La fiesta es el sábado, a las ocho en mi casa

Y sin decir mas el moreno salio de la cafetería en la que se encontraban

Pov James:

-Es increíble que le preguntara por el-Me reclame mientras tomaba mi café y salia de la cafetería, pienso mejor mientras camino, aunque la mayoría de las veces termino perdido y me toca coger un taxi

-He! James que gusto verte-Perfecto, al menos tendré a alguien que me distraiga

-Hola Max, cuanto tiempo-Salude al castaño mientras me alcazaba y me daba un golpe en la espalda

-Bien amigo, me alegra encontrarte-Me respondió

-A mi también-Le respondí, me sorprendió ver que se sonrojaba un poco-Necesitaba la compañía de alguien

-¿Ho, entonces quieres ir por un café?-Me ofreció

-No, acabo de tomarme uno con un amigo y prefiero caminar-Respondí, el solo asintió y comenzó a caminar a mi lado

-Bien, ¿entonces que quieres hacer?-Me pregunto mientras caminábamos

-No lo se..Solo hablemos, de lo que tu quieras...

-¿Tienes novia?-Pregunto impaciente, admito que no era mi tema favorito pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Max; seguimos hablando por varias horas mas, caminamos por calles, avenidas, parques y puentes, lo bueno de andar con Max es que me guiaba por donde iba, y cuando me di cuenta estábamos frente a mi casa:

-Oye, gracias por acompañarme toda la tarde-Le agradecí a Max, el solo me sonrió y me respondió:

-No hay problema, fue divertido estar con tigo-Me dio la impresión que quería decirme algo pero parce que se arrepintió, pero creo que se que es:

-Sabes, el sábado tengo una fiesta en casa de un amigo, Carlos-Le dije-Y no me apetece ir solo, no se, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?-Ofrecí, conozco a Max desde hace un año y se que siempre a gustado de mi; hasta Carlos dice que es demasiado evidente:

-¿En serio?-Se nota que tengo razón-Claro, digo iríamos como amigos, ¿verdad?

-Si, como amigos-No quiero darle demasiadas esperanzas, Carlos tiene razón, ya es hora de superar a Kendall y que mejor forma de hacerlo que dándome una oportunidad con alguien tan inocente como Max

Después de eso Max se despidió de mi con una abrazo que no rechace, entre a mi casa, cene y me fui a dormir; aunque no pude descansar muy bien, toda la noche estuve dando vueltas, detesto eso...

El resto de la semana fue bastante aburrido, el miércoles me encargue de hacer un poco de mercado y en la tarde fui al gimnasio, últimamente es lo único que logra distraerme; el jueves me quede en casa haciendo el oficio, ni yo me lo creía, limpie desde el sótano asta las vigas del techo del ático; ya el viernes fui a la lavandería para recoger un esmoquin que había dejado hace tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya era sábado y Max tocaba a mi puerta:

-Hola-Me saludo con su sonrisa típica en el-Wow, estas en buena forma...Oye si quieres puedo venir luego-

-No esta bien, solo termino de arreglarme y nos vamos-Resulta que eran las siete y yo apenas me había terminado de bañarme, y como no había nadie mas en casa yo había tenido que bajar a abrirle a Max, con solo una toalla a la cintura-Pasa estas en tu casa

-Gracias..-Acepto mientras entraba, muy bien lo admito, su actitud tímida en verdad me gusta; de todas formas no pensé mas en aquello, subí corriendo a mi cuarto y me vestí lo mas rápido que pude; boxer, pantalones, franela, camisa, chaleco, chaqueta, calcetines, zapatos:

-Detesto usar esmoquin...-Comente mientras bajaba a la sala terminando de arreglarme las mangas

-Yo creo que te ves muy bien-Me dijo parándose y mirándome de arriba a abajo, cosa que imite

-Gracias, tu también luces muy bien-No lo digo solo por cortesía, Max en verdad es un chico atractivo, es mas bajo que yo, creo que me llega un poco mas arriba del hombro, su cabello rizado y negro es encantador y su sonrisa sincera es aun mas atrayente, es todo lo contrario a Kend-¿Quieres algo antes de irnos?

-Emmm..-NI siquiera deje que me respondiera, fui directamente a la cocina y me tome un baso con agua helada, no puedo creerlo, estoy comparando a Max con el idiota de Kendall-¿Estas bien?-No me di cuenta de cuando entro en la cocina, pero estaba parado frente a mi y me quito el baso, ahora vació, de las manos

-Si, solo un poco...-Ni siquiera se que responderle; el solo me miro, me tomo de la mano:

-Oye, si no quieres ir-

-No, se lo prometí a Carlos...Tranquilo ya estoy mejor-No se que fue lo llevo a hacer lo que hice, pero agarre a Max por el brazo, lo jale asía mi y lo abrase con fuerza-Estoy bien, solo recordé algo desagradable..

-Esta bien, entonces ¿nos vamos?

-Claro, espera llamo un taxi-Y cuando tenia el teléfono en mis manos Max me lo quito

-No iremos en taxi-Me dijo y cuando quise preguntar como iríamos entonces, el saco unas llaves de su bolsillo-¿Tengo auto sabes?-Yo solo lo mire de forma escéptica mientras el se reía, salimos de casa y en efecto, justo en frente había un bonito volvo rojo, Max me miro como queriendo decir "Decías..".

El camino asta casa de Carlos no fue muy largo, en parte porque no era muy lejos y porque Max y yo veníamos charlando y riéndonos, en verdad es un chico divertido:

-¿Llegan un poco temprano no creen?-Nos saludo divertido Logan-Pero pasen, Carlos esta en la cocina

-Oye, el es Max-Le presente al pelinegro-Espero no les importe que lo invitara es que-

-Esta bien, soy Logan-Se presento dándole la mano a Max-El cuñado de James..

-No dijiste que tu y Carlos fueran hermanos-Me dijo Max caminando a la cocina, cosa que me iso reír bastante

-Yo me auto proclame su cuñado-Le respondí haciéndolo reír también-Oye Logan, cuando llegamos vi una moto aya fuera, estaba increíble, ¿es tuya?

-Emm, no-Respondió, su tono era raro-Es de la persona que contratamos

-¿Así, de una agencia de festejos?-Pregunte

-Si, de echo-

-!James!-Carlos casi salto encima de mi cuando entramos a la cocina, cosa que me asusto bastante ya que tenia un cuchillo en las manos-Amigo me tenias preocupado creí que en verdad no vendrías, pero aun es muy temprano, Ha, Hola soy Carlos-

-Carlos una cosa a la ves quieres-Le rogué, mi amigo lucia bastante nervioso-El es Max, vino con migo

-Ho-La cara de Carlos me causo cierto desconcierto, primero su exprecion era de sorpresa, después una mirada picara, luego se puso pálido y después recobro la compostura-Mucho gusto soy Carlos...Pero vamos a la sala para que puedan estar cómodos

-Carlos que te-

-¿Oye Carlos donde quieres que ponga esto?-Y cuando escuche esa vos, entonces entendí el comportamiento de Carlos y Logan

Fin Pov James

Pov Kendall:

-¿Oye Carlos donde quieres que ponga esto?-Entre en la cocina por la puerta de atrás, cargaba varias cajas por lo que no podía ver donde estaba Carlos-¿Oye estas aquí?

-Emm...-Pude escuchar que ese era Carlos-Déjalas hay aun lado-Yo solo le hice caso-¿Bien, que mas necesitas que-

Y no se que fue lo que dije luego, pero las palabras se quedaron en mi garganta, hay estaba, parado frente a la persona que me a evitado por dos años, la que me iso ser una persona totalmente diferente a la que era antes, y la que sigo amando igual que aquel día:

-Tu-

Dos letras, una silaba igual que un puñal directo al corazón

-Me voy-Vi como James se daba la vuelta y salia de la cocina, también como Carlos se iba detrás de el, Logan se acerco a mi y me tomo del hombro:

-Nadie planeo esto, tranquilo-

-No se, pero creo que mejor me voy-Dije, estaba feliz de ver a James, pero no quiero que por mi culpa se arruinen las cosas entre el con Carlos y Logan

-No-La respuesta de Logan fue tajante, así que solo nos quedamos en la cocina esperando, de ves en cuando escuchábamos gritos provenientes de la sala pero luego se calmaban, en verdad no soporto que James y Carlos estén peleando por mi culpa

-¿Y tu quien eres?-Pregunte al notar que había alguien mas en la cocina, soy algo despistado al verdad

-Soy Max, vine con James-Me respondió un poco nervioso, bino con James, la verdad no se como reaccionar a eso, no tengo derecho ni mucho menos moral para sentir celos de el, pero adivinen, los ciento

-Ya veo...-No pienso ponerme a discutir con el, fue con el con quien James quiso venir, justo en ese momento venia entrando Carlos rascándose la cabeza, lucia aliviado pero igualmente cansado-¿Que paso?

-Me costo convencerlo de que no planeamos esto-Respondió

-Pero no lo hicimos-

-Lo se, pero el cree que todo fue un plan y una conspiración para reencontrarlo con tigo-Me corto-Como no se me ocurrió-

-!Carlos!-Le espeto Logan serio-No es momento para esto, ¿que dijo James?-Pregunto el castaño luego de suspirar

-Pues, por suerte están llegando los invitados, así que solo se quedara en la sala...Y que no quiere verte, por si acaso-Agrego Carlos haciendo comillas con sus dedos; dejamos de hablar del tema, Carlos me dijo que fuera a ponerme el uniforme mientras el arreglaba lo demás

Fin Pov Kendall

Pov James:

-_"Idiota"_-Repetí por segunda ves en mi mente

-Valla James cuanto tiempo sin verte-Me saludo una amiga-Valla estas muy guapo

-Hola, ¿como as estado?-Lo mejor que puedo hacer es charlar con las demás personas y no pensar en el idiota que estaba dando vueltas con una bandeja de bocadillos en las manos y un traje de mesero. Pase varias evitando a Kendall, si el estaba en la sala yo me iba a la cocina, y si no había de otra me mantenía en el lado opuesto de la habitación, muy bien lo admito, soy yo el que huye, el ni siquiera de señales de querer hablar con migo, de ves en cuando pasa a mi lado y me ofrece de lo que este repartiendo, pero apenas lo miro y tomo algo

-¿Que tal te lo estas pasando James?-Max estaba a mi lado ofreciéndome un vaso de refresco, en verdad que es un chico inocente

-E estado mejor-Respondí tomando un trago-¿Y tu?

-Pues, Logan me a presentado a unos amigos y hemos charlado-Agrego bajando un poco la cabeza

-Ya veo-En ese momento llego Kendall con una bandeja llena de copas llenas de lo que creo que es champaña-No gracias...

-Tienen que tomar una-Me respondió, pero me interrumpió antes de que yo le respondiera algo-Carlos me dijo que harán el anuncio pronto, y quiere que todos tomen una

-Esta bien-Accedí finalmente, tomando una copa para mi y otra para Max, el cual reía disimuladamente-¿Y tu de que te ríes?

-De ti, o mejor dicho, de ustedes-Me respondió el muy cínico una ves se fue Kendall

-¿Como que "nosotros"?

-Hay James no soy tan ingenuo como crees-Me respondió-Se que te mueres por ese chico rubio, pero que no lo soportas igualmente-

-Yo no me-

-La verdad no se porque no lo odias-Me corto-Es muy maduro, tiene trabajo y ademas es muy guapo-

-Disculpa, ¿hay algún otro mesero rubio?-Pregunte divertido-Kendall Smidcht, no hay nadie mas engreído, superficial, despreciable y desconsiderado que el

-No lo párese-Igual no tuve tiempo de replicarle a Max, en ese momento alguien golpeaba su copa con una cuchara, era Carlos que estaba parado en las escaleras para que todos pudieran verlo, parece ser que el tan esperado momento del anuncio había llegado:

-Parece muy nervioso-Comento alguien a mis espaldas

-¿Donde esta MaX?

-Dijo algo acerca de que quería tomar aire-Me respondió Kendall en un susurro-Pero creo que solo quería dejarnos solos

-Claro, si ignoras a las veinte personas presentes estamos solos-Respondí fríamente-¿No deberías estar en la cocina?

-Carlos es mi amigo, y no pienso perderme este momento tan importante para el-Respondió, lo que mas me sorprendió fue el tono serio en que me lo dijo

-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con Kendall?-Bromee a lo que escuche que reía, y no pude resistirme, me voltee y pude ver esa sonrisa que aun me gusta

-¿Que?-Me pregunto al notar que no apartaba mi vista de el-Jeje, no as cambiado mucho James...

-Tu tampoco cambias-

-¿En serio?, podría jurar que estoy mas alto...

-_"Mas alto, mas musculoso, con el pelo un poco mas corto, y es obvio que te afeitas, te ase ver tan_-Y ahí corte mis pensamientos, no podía seguir pensando así de Kendall o terminaría echándome sobre el-Si, eso creo

-Bueno, creo que en unos segundos Carlos echara al caño todo formalismo-Comento Kendall mirando de nuevo al moreno, yo hice lo mismo y tuve que admitir que tenia razón, Carlos en verdad era malo con las palabras y después de un rato dijo:

-!Saben que, Logan y yo somos novios, nos amamos y solo queríamos que lo supieran!

Y sorprendentemente a esas palabras las siguieron una gran aplauso por parte de todos, la mayoría reía por la actitud y la cara de Carlos, Kendall y yo reíamos por igual y el silbaba bastante fuerte, después de eso Kendall se fue y me dejo solo:

-He, ¿que te pareció mi discurso?-Me pregunto Carlos mientras se me acercaba

-Fue, divertido-Y no supe que mas decir, cosa que parecía divertir a Carlos:

-Tranquilo, se que no me prestaste atención-Me dijo-La verdad ni yo lo hice, y eso que dure como una semana preparando ese dichoso discurso

-Y al final fuiste tan directo como siempre-Le dije divertido

-Oye, me alegra ver que ya le hablas a Kendall-Agrego, su vos era fluida pero a las ves prevenida, en un principio me saco de lugar pero no podía mentir, pero:

-Si, no tiene sentido amargarme la noche solo por verlo-Pero es fue la única excusa que pude poner para mantener mi orgullo-¿Como hiciste para convencerlo?-Mi pregunta le saco a Carlos una mueca de confusión-Si, y sabes, para que haga de mesero

-No tuve que convencerlo de nada-Me respondió mientras golpeaba su copa con la mía-Solo tuve que llamar a su trabajo

-¿A poco Kendall trabaja como mesero?

-Solo medio tiempo, de resto es bar tender-Me respondió Carlos, de seguro solo bromea

-¿Así, y que en las noches es super héroe?

-No, trabaja en las noches, durante el día solo da clases privadas de guitarra-Dijo Carlos como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-¿No me crees cierto?

-Pues claro que no-Obviamente no le creo, es imposible que Kendall trabaje-A Kendall nunca le a gustado trabajar, ¿y desde cuando toca la guitarra?

-Pues empeso a trabajar a penas se mudo, Hola Camille que gusto verte-Saludo Carlos a la chica que pasaba a su lado-¿Ni siquiera te contó que se mudo a un departamento el solo?-Me pregunto al ver mi cara

-No veo porque habría de contármelo-Dije fríamente

-Me alegra que te sorprenda-Me dijo Carlos divertido, y no pude evitar pensar "cínico"-Después de todo lo iso por ti..

-Jum, te pidió que me dijeras eso-

-No necesito mandarte mensajes con nadie-Dijo una vos a mis espaldas-No te lo dije porque sabia que no me creerías

-Pues tengo motivos-Respondí dándome la vuelta y encarando a Kendall

-Pues me he pasado dos años intentando cambiar y-

-Si como no, igual que cuando decías "no es lo que parece-

-Podrías dejar de jugarme por el pasado, ya-

-!El pasado define quienes somos-

-!No sabes lo que he pasado estos dos años-

-Hay si, ahora vendrá una dramática historia de como fuiste tocado por la luz y ahora te volviste una persona de bien-Y en un instante Kendall y yo nos besamos, apenas un rose de labios

-Al menos no me convertí en un cínico

* * *

¿Y bien que les pareció?, en verdad espero que les haya gustado y espero me perdonen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar,bueno espero sus reviews con sus ideas porque estoy nuevamente en blanco de ideas; Por cierto si se emocionaron con ese beso del final, vallan buscándose un marca pasos o una bombona de oxigeno porque lo bueno no a ni empesado


	4. Chapter 4

_ !Y aquí esta! Finalmente! Después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo: El ultimo, el definitivo, el final de esta historia de amor, drama, romance y venganza llega a su fin: que pasara con James, perdonara a Kendall? , acaso el rubio aun ama a James o solo es un sentimiento de culpa lo que lo liga al castaño?_

_ Abra un final feliz o un trágico desenlace espera a nuestros protagonistas; que pasara con sus amigos, sus familias..._

_ Todas estas dudas serán resueltas aquí, en el cuarto y ultimo capitulo de: Machista Insignificante!_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

Pov James:

-Como...¿Como que un cínico?-Pregunte molesto por aquel beso

-Claro, solo un cínico besa a la persona con quien esta discutiendo-Me respondió muy serio

-¿Disculpa, besarte?-Pregunte molesto-Tu fuiste el que me beso

-Aja-Me respondió con sarcasmo-Y ahora dirás que yo fui el que atrajo tus labios a los míos-Perfecto se esta impacientando, después me tomara me besara y probare que sigue siendo el mismo de antes

-Así es, porque yo nunca te besaría...-Le respondí soberbio

-¿Si no quieres besarme porque sigues aquí?-Me pregunto, cosa que me saco de lugar, esta calmado, no parece impaciente ni molesto

-Yo, yo...-No se que responderle, pero tiene razón, no tengo ningún motivo para estar a solas con el, entonces, porque sigo aquí, porque no quiero alejarme de el y porque quiero volver a sentir sus labios en los míos

-No sabes ni siquiera que piensas...-Me dio de repente-No te preguntare que sientes; pero te diré algo, yo si se lo que siento, te amo-Kendall me tomo de la barbilla y me iso mirarlo a la cara-Te sigo amando igual que como hace dos años...

-Lo ciento...-

Fin Pov James

Pov Kendall:

-Lo ciento-Me dijo James de repente, yo aun lo tenía sujeto por la barbilla y pude ver como sus ojos se aguaban, apenas callo la primera lágrima se volteo y salió corriendo; no supe en qué momento mis pies se empezaron a mover pero lo estaba persiguiendo, no podía dejarlo solo en ese estado, era mi culpa, si no le hubiera dicho aquello no lo habría lastimado, sigo siendo un idiota

Salí de la casa y lo vi, estaba dando vueltas en acera hablando consigo mismo; admito que me divierte un poco verlo haciendo caras y moviendo sus manos de forma exagerada:

-_"Bien, ¿y ahora qué hago?"_-Me pregunte, no sé si deba ir y hablar de nuevo con James, lo más probable es que se confunda aun mas y se valla, no quiero eso; podría simplemente darme vuelta y volver al trabajo, pero no quiero dejarlo solo

Mientras pensaba vi que James seguía discutiendo con sigo mismo, mire mi reloj y ya eran las doce de la noche, respire hondo y aclare mi mente, lo mejor sera que deje en paz a James, al menos por ahora, si lo presiono ahora solo se ira de la fiesta y eso aria sentir mal a Carlos

-!Oye!-Escucho que gritan a mis espaldas cuando me levanto y dispongo a entrar en la casa, me voltee y vi a un tipo que caminaba por la acera, directo hacia donde estaba James, pero este estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta hasta que lo tubo en frente.

-¿Hola, has visto a James?-Me voltee y vi a aquel chico que había visto antes con el, creo que su nombre era Max

-Si, esta por aya con un nuevo amigo-Le respondí divertido señalando a mi espalda

-No creo que sea un amigo, de echo creo que están peleando

-¿Como?-Me voltee y vi que tenia razón, James estaba discutiendo con el otro tipo el cual insistía en acercarse le o tomarlo de la mano, cosa que me molesto demasiado-Ese maldito...

En un instante ya estaba entre James y aquel sujeto, era joven y atractivo, lo admito pero con una aire de soberbia y orgullo que me molestaba

-¡Ey!, que crees que haces-Le dije mirándolo de forma seria

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, no te ofendas no tengo nada contra los rubios-Me decía con soberbia-Pero prefiero a los castaños altos; vamos no seas tímido ven con migo-Agrego mirando a James sobre mi hombro

-No se quien te crees que eres, pero no puedes venir y-

-Oh claro, soy Dack Zevon-Me interrumpió, este tipo esta empezando a hartarme-Trabajo como modelo para varias revistas, mas que todo de ropa interior-Agrego guiñándole el ojo a James, eso en verdad me harto

-!No me importa quien seas o que seas, deja en paz a mi amigo o no respondo!-Le amenace a lo que el me miro levantando una ceja

-Disculpa, ¿acaso son hermanos, o pareja?-Pregunto el tal Dack

-Ninguna de las dos, pero-

Fin Pov Kendall

Pov James:

-No somos nada-Interrumpí a Kendall, el no tenia porque estarme defendiendo-Ni siquiera se que hace aquí

-James, se que estas molesto-Me empezó a decir pro le corte:

-No lo estoy, pero no quiero verte-Le dije serio-Vete, quiero hablar con Dack

-No puedes estar hablando en serio...-

-Bueno, mi querido rubio creo que ya quedo claro quien es el que sobra aquí-Decia Dack poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kendall, seguro que esta furioso y terminara golpeándolo

-Que decepción, James-Dijo Kendall mirándome a los ojos-No creí que fueras capaz de volver a hacerlo...

No se como, no se porque, pero las palabras de Kendall me dolieron en lo mas profundo de mi alma, su mirada transmitía la mas pura frialdad, no había odio o molestia en ellos, simplemente decepción y lastima, podía ver mis ojos reflejados en los suyos, analice las palabras de Kendall y entendí a que se refería, a como yo, en venganza, me acosté con todos los amantes de Kendall, y como después se lo había dicho al rubio, riéndose como si fuera divertido, incluso le sugirió un trio con otro chico; recordar aquello lo izo sentir aun peor, ahora no solo se sentía dolido, sino sucio e infeliz

-Bueno guapo, que te parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta en mi moto

Mi cerebro no era capaz de procesar lo que me decía Dack, yo solo deje que me tomara por los hombros y me llevara asta el otro lado de la calle.

Yo solo podía pensar en las palabras de Kendall y en sus ojos fríos, pero no puedo seguir dejando que Kendall Schmidt me manipule de esta manera, así, paso mi brazo por la cintura de Dack y lo acerco a mi:

-!JAMES!

Fin Pov James

-Aun no entiendo como paso todo esto...-

-Fue muy rápido-Contaba Max-Cuando me di cuenta, ambos ya estaban en el suelo, claro, que el se llevo la peor parte del golpe

-¿Y que paso con el conductor?

-Están en la comisaria poniendo la denuncia-Respondió, y en ese momento entro el moreno en la sala

-¿Como esta?-Pregunto el moreno preocupado

-El medico aun no nos habla con nosotros...-Respondió Logan mientras Carlos se sentaba junto a el

-Por favor, expliquen me bien lo que paso

-No, no lo se..Yo solo salí a buscar a James, Kendall me dijo que estaba con alguien, luego el fue a traerlo y creo que discutieron algo, yo solo los veia desde la entrada de la casa-Decía Max, sentía el sudor frío y aun estaba muy nervioso-Creo que James quería irse con el otro tipo, y cuando iban cruzando la calle ese camión sin luces apareció y, ya saben el resto...

-¿Y que paso con el otro tipo?-Pregunto Logan a lo que Max solo respondió alzando los hombros

-Ya veo...Y el chofer se dio a la fuga-Comento Carlos molesto

Los tres se quedaron en la sala de espera de hospital a la espera de que alguien les diera noticias de sus amigos, era cerca de las dos de la mañana y no había mucha gente en la sala de espera, todos estaban angustiados por sus amigos, Max insistía en que había que ser optimistas y que todo saldría bien:

-Familiares del señor James Maslow-Llamo una mujer en bata y con un sujeta papeles en las manos; de inmediato los tres corrieron directo hacia ella:

-Si, somos amigos, fuimos los que lo trajeron-Respondió Carlos-Por favor, digamos como esta

-Bueno, con eso basta-Respondió la mujer revisando sus papeles y mirándolos con una sonrisa-Pueden tranquilizarse, el paciente solo presenta un golpe en la cabeza, nada serio no requirió de puntos, un esguince en el tobillo derecho, unos cuantos hematomas en el cuerpo y algunos rasguños en los brazos y la cara, de resto no es nada, le daremos de alta en unos momentos

-Gracias doctora-Respondió Carlos aliviado-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?

-No es necesario, en un momento saldrá-Respondió la mujer

-¿Y Kendall Schmitd?-Pregunto Logan mas animado

-No tengo información de ese paciente-

-!Chicos!-Los tres miraron a espaldas de la doctora y vieron a James parado junto a una enfermera

-Si no es mas me retiro-Dijo la doctora dejando solos a todos

-James amigo mira te-Decía Carlos mirando al mas alto de arriba a abajo, estaba apoyado en una muleta y tenia el tobillo vendado, varias curas en los brazos para cubrirle las raspaduras y otra en la mejilla

-Lo se, asta con vendas me veo sexy-Bromeo el mas alto-Chicos, podríamos irnos, no me agrada este ambiente de hospital

-No podemos-Respondió Logan como lo mas obvio-Tenemos que esperar a ver que nos dicen de Kendall

James se sorprendió muchísimo con aquellas palabras, tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser porque Carlos lo sujeto por la cintura; llevaron a James hasta la cafetería y le compraron algo para que comiera

-¿Como que Kendall esta aquí?-Pregunto James sorprendido

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso?-Pregunto Max escéptico a lo que James se puso a hacer memoria; si ahora recordaba, estaban frente a la casa de Carlos, el estaba a punto de irse con Dack cuando escucho que Kendall gritaba su nombre

-Solo recuerdo que Kendall me llamo y mas nada-Respondió James frotándose las sienes-Luego desperté y tenia a una enfermera en frente, ¿me explican que paso?

-Pues, primero come algo, debes estar débil-Le pidió Max señalando el plato que tenia James en frente, mientras el comía, el otro le contaba que mientras el cruzaba la calle con el otro tipo un camión sin luces salio de la nada y como Kendall se arrojo sobre el y lo abrazo para que el no recibiera el impacto

-Kendall...Arriesgo su vida...¿por mi?-Se preguntaba James incrédulo

-Porque lo preguntas, claro que lo izo-Le respondió Carlos-James, cualquiera de nosotros lo aria, pero sobre todo el, amigo, Kendall te ama, y se que no le crees pero en verdad de quiere, que digo quiere, !te idolatra!

Las palabras de Carlos le caían directo a la verdad a la que James tanto se negaba, Kendall, era otro, en verdad había cambiado, no solo físicamente, sino que también había madurado, el lo sabia, sabia que Kendall no era el mismo de antes, pero el estuvo toda la noche negándose a creerlo, y ahora, se entera que arriesgo su vida por el:

-No puedo creerlo...-Soltó al aire James bajando su mirada-Tuvimos que terminar en un hospital para yo darme cuenta de todo

-No es tarde-Respondió Logan poniéndose de pie-Volvamos arriba y preguntemos por Kendall

Y sin perder mas tiempo corrieron directo al elevador y a la sala de espera, llegaron directo al recibidor y preguntaron por su amigo, lo único que les dijeron era que no podían dar ninguna información aun, se quedaron esperando unos minutos que les parecieron horas hasta que salio la misma doctora que antes había hablado con ellos:

-Acompañantes de Kendall Schmidt-

-!Nosotros!-Gritaron los cuatro al unisono corriendo hasta la mujer-¿Doctora como se encuentra?

La doctora solo suspiro por la nariz mientras revisaba sus papeles

-Su estado no es bueno-Respondió la doctora-Tiene un brazo, una pierna y un par de costillas rotas, por suerte ningún hueso se le astillo y ninguna costilla le atravesó un órgano vital, múltiples contusiones por todo el cuerpo y un corte en la frente

-Pero se encuentra fuera de peligro ¿verdad doctora?-Pregunto James a forma de ruego

-Durara un par de horas en traumatología pero esta fuera de peligro-Respondió la mujer aliviando a los muchachos-Sin embargo lo entremos en observación toda la noche y mañana le daremos de alta

-¿Podemos verlo?-Pregunto Logan preocupado

-Aun no, como les dije se encuentra en traumatología, pero les informare cuando puedan pasar a verlo

Sin mas la doctora se retiro y fue a atender a sus demás pacientes

-Yo me quedare-Respondió James sin titubear

-Sera mejor que te sientes amigo-Sugirió Logan llevando a James asta la sala de espera

-Oye, acompaña me a comprar un café-Le pidió Carlos a Max-¿Que harás?-Pregunto Carlos cuando llegaron a la cafetería

-¿A que te refieres?

-Aunque no lo admita, James esta totalmente enamorado de Kendall-Decía Carlos mientras volvían al elevador-Y esto solo izo que el abriera los ojos

-Lo se, en verdad siempre lo supe-Respondió el chico con una sonrisa resignada-Desde que lo conozco James siempre a sido muy cerrado con sus sentimientos, me acerque a el con la intención de cambiar eso, pero ese hombre, Kendall, izo en una noche lo que yo no pude en mas de un año

-Ya veo...-Respondió Carlos

-Aun así James es mi amigo y no dejare en un momento como este-Agrego Max con una sonrisa sincera

-Era un buen chico-Dijo Carlos golpeándole el hombro

Después de eso les llevaron el café a James y Logan que seguían esperando. James lucia muy preocupado, los demás ni siquiera intentaron animarlo, sabían que no serviría de nada; Logan estaba sentado frente a James con los brazos cruzados, Carlos caminaba de un lado a otro y Max lo miraba

-Carlos harás un hueco en el piso, sien tate-Le dijo Logan harto de ver a Carlos en ese plan

-Estoy preocupado, no puedo hacer mas nada-Respondió el moreno sentándose junto a Logan y abrazando a su pareja, Max los veía y veía a James que ni se inmutaba, solo seguía sentado con las manos en frente y la mirada perdida

Las horas pasaron y siguieron esperando, Carlos se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Logan, y el castaño se había quedado dormido con los brazos cruzados, Max estaba dormido en uno de los cojines mientras James seguía con los abiertos a la espera de que les dieran alguna noticia del rubio

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y el alto se harto de esperar, así que tomo su muleta y fue directo al recividor:

-Señorita, podría darme información de Kendall Schmidt, soy acompañante

-Claro, el señor Schmidt acaba de salir de traumatología-Respondió la mujer revisando el monitor-Se encuentra en el cuarto seiscientos trece

-¿Puedo verlo?-Pregunto James impaciente

-Lo lamento, pero no puede recibir visitas aun-Respondió la mujer, James solo se dio vuelta y regreso a la sala de espera donde Logan lo esperaba despierto

-¿Que te dijeron?-Pregunto mientras despertaba a Carlos

-Ya salio, pero aun no podemos verlo-Respondió James frustrado; lo único que pudieron hacer fue seguir esperando, después de un rato llego la doctora para informarles que ya podían ver a Kendall, pero solo una visita a la ves, todos estuvieron de acuerdo de que James fuera el primero, pero el alto se negó, dijo que prefería esperar.

De esa forma Carlos fue el primero en ver al rubio, seguido de Logan e incluso Max fue a verlo

-James, es tu turno-Dijo Carlos al ver que Max regresaba

-No puedo-Respondió el alto-No puedo verlo Carlos, es mi culpa que este hay

-Amigo, no es tu culpa fue un accidente, nadie abría podido-

-Pero yo no debí irme con ese tipo-Interrumpió James con lágrimas en los ojos-Yo solo lo hice para molestar a Kendall, y por mi culpa esta en ese cuarto con los huesos rotos

-Si en verdad te sientes culpable entra a ese cuarto y disculpa te-Le dijo Logan-Deja de huir le y confrontarlo de una ves por todas

-No se si pueda-Respondió James nervioso, aun así tomo su muleta y camino directo a la habitación de Kendall, abrió la puerta temeroso y entro con cuidado, vio la cama y en ella a Kendall, no pudo evitarlo mas y empezó a llorar; el rubio estaba recostado con el pecho vendado, la pierna y el brazo izquierdo los tenia totalmente enyesados , y en la frente tenia una cura para cubrir su cortada-Ken...Dall

-James, amigo porque lloras-Pregunto el rubio mirándolo desde la cama-Yo soy el que debería llorar, mira me no podre conducir en un rato-Agrego riéndose el rubio

-Eres un idiota-Respondió James acercándose a la cama-Estas con medio cuerpo enyesado y aun así bromeas

-Me gusta ser optimista-Respondió el rubio mirándolo-Disculpa, te importaría pararte a mi lado bueno...-Pidió Kendall, y cuando James se sentó a su lado en la cama le limpio las lágrimas con su mano derecha-No entiendo porque lloras...

-Y aun lo preguntas-Dice James sorprendido-Estas postrado en una cama de hospital por mi culpa

-No veo donde entra tu culpa-Respondió James divertido

-!Si yo no me hubiera ido con ese idiota tu no habrías tenido que lanzarte a la calle por mi!-Exclamo James perdiendo la paciencia

-No es tu culpa que yo de todo por ti-Respondió Kendall mirándolo

-No tienes porque hacerlo-Le dijo James mientras se le escapaba una lágrima

-No tengo, pero si quiero...Te amo James-Kendall pasaba su mano por la mejilla de James-De echo soy yo el que se siente mal, te lastimaste tu linda carita

-Eres un idiota

-Si ya me lo habías dicho-Respondió Kendall-A todas estas cuando me podre ir...E oído que la comida de hospital es horrenda

-La doctora dijo que tan de alta esta tarde...

-¿Esta tarde?

-Que hora crees que es...

James se quedo hablando con Kendall por un buen rato mas hasta que la enfermera llego a correrlo para que Kendall descansara

En la tarde de ese mismo día:

-¿Como te encuentras amigo?-Le pregunto Carlos mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas donde iba Kendall

-No lo se, pasare seis meses en casa, si salgo sera en esta silla y tendré que pagarle a alguien para que me atienda todo el día-Mientras hablaba llegaron Logan y James en el auto de Carlos, Logan ayudo a bajar al mas alto el cual fue directo a Kendall y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto

-Ustedes dos...-Empezó Carlos sorprendido pero James lo interrumpió

-No somos nada aun...-Dijo James

-Pero nos tomaremos las cosas con calma-Completo Kendall-Por suerte en mi trabajo me ascendieron por ser un héroe

-No te hagas el valiente señor "héroe"-Comento James apretándole el cuello a Kendall

-!Auch Auch Auch Auch!-Se quejaba Kendall-No seas cruel, mira que la enfermera espera a un vivo en casa

-A si, sobre eso...-Dijo James-No tendrás enfermera

-¿!Que!?

-¿No creerás que te iba a dejar solo con una mujer sexy verdad?-Pregunto James sarcástico, y respondió antes que Kendall preguntara algo mas-Y tampoco me arriesgare a dejarte enfermero; tu madre me ayudara a cuidarte mientras yo me recupero, que solo serán tres semanas

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Logan por Kendall el cual tenia la boca ligeramente abierta

-No podemos dejar a Kendall solo, así que se mudara a mi apartamento mientras se recupera-Respondió James de lo mas normal y haciendo que a Kendall se le desencajara la coba

-"Pero nos tomaremos las cosas con calma"-Dijo Carlos imitando la vos de Kendall-Si como no

-Yo no tenia idea de eso-Se excuso Kendall-Pero no me molesta tener a James de enfermero-Agrego tomando de la mano al alto el cual se agacho y le beso la mano

-No seré tu enfermero, mas bien seré tu niñero-Comento James haciendo reír a todos

-¿Me darás de comer?-Pregunto Kendall a lo que Kendall asintió con la cabeza-¿Me harás tomar todas esas horribles medicinas?-James volvió a asentir-¿Me cambiaras y bañaras?-Y James le golpeo el brazo enyesado

-No, lo harán tu madre o tu hermana-Dijo el mas alto pasando por alto las quejas de dolor del rubio

Después de aquella charla los tres montaron a Kendall en el auto y conducireron hasta el apartamento de James, allí los esperaban las familias de Kendall y James con una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, las madres de ambos los abrazaron y besaron como si tuvieran años sin ver a sus hijos, Katie la hermana menor de Kendall lo abrazo y le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro bueno, la madre de James lo abrazo e insistió en que se quedara con ella unos días, pero su hijo se negó alegando que estaba bien y que debía cuidar a Kendall, ya que por su culpa el estaba así, aunque el rubio insistía en que no era su culpa; Carlos y Logan se encargaron de atender a las familias mientras James se sentaba en el sofá y Kendall acomodaba su silla junto a el:

-¿No crees que esto es demasiado?-Pregunto el rubio divertido

-No tengo nada que ver con esto-Respondió James mientras su madre le ponía un plato con bocadillos en frente

-Cariño tienes que comer para ponerte bien-Le dijo Brook para después alejarse y seguir charlando con la madre de Kendall

-Luce delicioso-Comento James comiendo uno de los dulces-¿Quieres?-Le ofreció a Kendall

-Yo puedo-Respondió el rubio tomando uno del plato con su mano buena mientras James lo miraba ceñudo-¿Que?, solo me enyesaron el lado izquierdo...

-No me refiero a eso-Interrumpió James molesto-Yo quería dártelo...-Agrego haciendo un puchero

-Ho vamos, no somos un par de adolescentes-Respondió Kendall sacando un poco de crema y untándole la punta de la nariz a su novio

James solo se río y se limpio la nariz, miro a la sala y vio que Logan estaba repartiendo tragos a todos y cuando Kendall lo llamo se le acerco su madre con un vaso de jugo de naranja:

-Tu señorito, no puedes beber licor-Le dijo seria-Recuerda que estas tomando antibióticos …

-Si Kendall no puedes beber licor-Dijo Logan acercando se le con una sonrisa socarrona-¿Un trago James?

-Gracias Logan...

-Traidor...-Comento Kendall ceñudo

-Comporta te, quieres-Le dijo James bebiendo de forma exagerada-Si quieres te doy la probada...

El rubio solo asintió desconfiado de las intenciones de James, el mas alto se acomodo en la punta del sofá, se estiro y beso suavemente a Kendall en los labios, el rubio solo se dejo llevar y sintió el dulce sabor del licor de la boca de James

-¿Te gustó?...

-Dejame probar otro poco...-Kendall lo tomo por el cuello y lo acerco para besarlo de nuevo

Después de varias horas las personas empezaron a irse para dejar a Kendall descansar, los últimos en irse fueron la madre de Kendall que le recordaba tomarse todos los antibióticos y que vendría por las tardes para ayudar a James; la madre del mas alto, la cual insistía que fueran a quedarse en su departamento; y Carlos y Logan los cuales les dejaron muy claro que ante cualquier cosa los llamaran:

-Creo que están exagerando un poco las cosas-Comento Kendall desde su silla de ruedas junto al sofá

-Tengo un esguince en el pie y tu tienes medio cuerpo enyesado-Puntualizo el mas alto luego de cerrar la puerta-Creo que mas bien se tomaron las cosas con calma

-Pues tu mamá insistió demasiado-Le recordó Kendall divertido a lo que James alego que seguramente mañana por la mañana tendrían todo un batallón de enfermeras de primera categoría, cortesía de su madre-No creo que...

-No la conoces tan bien como yo...¿Quieres cenar?

-Claro-Respondió el rubio girando su silla y tomando el teléfono-¿Árabe o italiana?

-Sabes cual es mi favorita-Respondió el mas alto mientras Kendall marcaba el numero

Vieron la televisión mientras esperaban al repartidor, y veinte minutos después ya estaban comiendo su cena italiana, James ayudaba a Kendall con la pasta, pero estaba seguro que el rubio solo se hacia el tonto para complacerlo; después de comer James llevo a Kendall hasta la habitación ya que no podía acomodar solo a Kendall en la cama, le puso una almohada y una manta mientras el si dormiría en la cama, acordaron que ya después tendrían que pedirle ayuda a sus amigos para que el rubio no tuviera que dormir siempre en esa incomoda silla

Así pasaron seis meses relativamente rápido, entre la rutina y las peleas con Kendall para que se tomara sus medicinas James siempre tuvo la cabeza ocupada, así que finalmente llevaron a Kendall al hospital para que le quitaran el yeso del brazo y la férula del tórax, tendría que pasar otro par de meses con el yeso en la pierna, pero al menos ya podía salir a caminar o pasear con sus amigos, pero apoyado en sus muletas; James hacia tiempo que ya se había recuperado de sus heridas y de su tobillo así que ya podía dedicarse cien por ciento a cuidar de su actual concubino:

-Bueno, es lindo poder acostarte sin necesidad de tres personas que te ayuden-Respondió el rubio dejando sus muletas cerca de la cama

-Si, es lindo no tener que cargar un costal de setenta kilos de carne y cuarenta de yeso-Comento James divertido mientras se terminaba de secar el cabello-Además mañana no te salvas del baño

-!Oh!, por favor sabes que me duele la pierna si me entra agua en el yeso-Se quejo el rubio-Además después me da comezón y no puedo rascarme

-Puedes quejarte como un niño toda la noche...-Decía James poniéndose una camisa para dormir-Mañana: te bañas...

-Jamie porfa-

-O te bañas o te vas a dormir al sofá-Amenazo divertido el mas alto acostándose junto al rubio-NO dormiré con un costal de carne mal oliente

-Esta bien mañana me baño, pero a cambio-Negocio el rubio-Quiero que me des una razón mas fuerte para bañarme mañana-Agrego besando a James y bajando su mano hasta la entrepierna del castaño

-No, aun tienes es pierna enyesada-Le corto James quitando la mano del rubio-Quedamos en que nada de sexo hasta que te recuperes por completo

-Pero James-

-Nada-Le corto el castaño acomodando la sabana para que los cubriera a ambos-Que descanses...

Kendall se quedo varios minutos viendo el rostro sereno de James intentando dormir no pudo resistir mas y le hablo:

-James, se que debes estar harto de oírlo...Pero de amo

-No tienes que decirlo-

-!No!, si tengo que, por mi culpa tu-

-Me refiero-Le interrumpió James abriendo sus ojos-A que en verdad no tienes que decirlo, durante todo este tiempo juntos, me lo as demostrado, no solo con tus palabras, si con tus acciones también, incluso me salvaste la vida

-No podría vivir sin ti...

-Te amo, Kendall-Le dijo James acariciándole el rostro-Y no me alcanzara la vida para demostrarlo...

-Puedes empezar a intentarlo-Respondió el rubio besándolo de forma dulce-Yo estaré contigo toda la vida

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Y ya, para despedirme formalmente de ustedes-_

_ -_Kendall: !Ay por dios ya deja el drama!

-Carlos: Ay dejadlo, mira que finalmente termino el fic, hay que darle crédito lo iso en tiempo record

-Yo: (Abrazando al latino )Gracias Carlitos...Bueno ya que Ken´ me corto toa la inspiración me despido de ustedes con un fuerte abrazo y esperando todos sus reviews

-Logan: (Susurrando) No olvides las dedicatorias..

-Yo: A si si si, quiero agradecerles a todos por esperar tanto por mi fic, en especial a Big Time Moch, me alegra que se te arreglara la compu, espero ver tu nombre de primerizo en los rev´s; a Maslover, a RusherloveKogan y a Abi DiLaurentis GustavoRusherBoy13 Chicos en serio, ustedes fueron los que mas comentaron y les dedico este capi como una disculpá por haver tardado tanto en acualisar y finalmente a Nenuk, esto fue posible gracias a el (ella) ya que fue quien me dio la idea base para poder terminar esta historia

Sin mas adios, y espero verlos en mis otras historias las cuales también actualize


End file.
